Hyou
| status = Alive | birthdate = October 31 | age = 27 | gender = Male | height = 6'8" | weight = 251 lbs | blood type = AB+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | livingcountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | affiliation = Ranmagun | previous affiliation = | occupation = Leader of Ranmagan Mercenary | previous occupation = | team = Ranmagun | previous team = | partner =Toku | previous partner = | family = (Grandfather) (Father) (Mother) Yosōi Chinoike (Half-Sister) Misora Chinoike (Half-Sister) Shugyoku Chinoike (Half-Brother) Kissui Chinoike (Half-Niece) Sachi Yamanaka (Half-Niece) Akarui Raika (Half-Niece) Omoi Chinoike (Half-Nephew) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank = S-Rank | classification = Pseudo-Sage Performer Mercenary Mass Murderer Psychopath Taco Chef | reg = KON-004 | academy = 6 | chunin = 7 | jonin = 7 | bounty = 両100,000,000,000 | crimes = Thousands of Murders. | kekkeigenkai = Ketsuryūgan (Left Eye) | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = 'Marked' Blood Electrokinesis Passively releases small electrical currents | nature = Wind Release Water Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Blood Risen Rasengan Blood Blind Blood Risen Whips Blood Risen Death Blood Risen Rasenshuriken Blue Blood Cross Blood Dragon Ascension Raijin Storm Bolt Lightning Release: Condensed Lightning Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Fist Slam Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Yang Release: Abyss Stream Yang Release: Negating Abyss Yang Release: Yang Burst Yang Release: Pillar of the Abyss Hurricane of the Bloody Lightning Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation Six Red Yang Formation Berserk Raijin State Flying Thunder God Technique Fusion Wheel TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = Icha Icha Tactics, Marked Kunai }} is a Shinobi hailing from two secretive clans, the and the clans. Not only that, he is the son of two prominent members within each of the respective clans, ??? and . Hyou has mastered the usage of both his parents' Kekkei Genkai, able to combine both into creating a highly effective way for combat, using hemokinesis and the pseudo-sage mode to create an almost unstoppable attack, and even earned Hyou the moniker ' ''Blood Sage . Eventually, he formed the Ranmagun, as a way to enjoy his time and to make extra money, from his performances and his assassinations. His circus is regarded as the best of the best, and many villages attempt to have them perform for them. Mastering both of his parents' Kekkei Genkai, Hyou is able to use blood to initiate his pseudo-sage mode, by mixing the blood with Natural Energy, making him many times stronger than a regular Sage. Background Academy Years An accidental child of a forbidden love. An unnamed member of the Jūgo Clan and met once, and the two bonded. Both of them had similar interests and similar looks on life. After a few years of bonding, the two made love, and a bastard was born. That bastard was Hyou Chinoike. Born on October 31st, Hyou was regarded as an accidental child, and was given the name Forbidden Child. After the birth of her child, Chino asked if he could care for Hyou. The Uchiha hesitantly agreed and took the child. The Uchiha raised Hyou until he was five years of age, training him in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Shuriken Jutsu. After Hyou had turned five, The Uchiha took him to the Hidden Leaf Village, and left him in the care of a young couple. The couple accepted the request and thought it would be easy to raise this child. The couple was proved wrong as Hyou was a difficult child. Easily angered, much too strong for his age, and his ability to already use his biological father's Kekkei Genkai, Hyou proved to be a hard child to raise. Once Hyou became six years of age, Hyou was admitted into the Academy, and was instantly regarded as a prodigy, and graduated the academy at the age of six, making him a valuable asset in the eyes of the higher powers. Hyou proved to be a highly skilled child in the academy, able to use his Kekkei Genkai to utilize Senjutsu from the age of six. Genin After his graduation from the academy, Hyou was placed within a team of Genin with a Jonin teacher. Despite Hyou having the rank of Genin, he would often assign himself missions, causing for displeasure amongst the higher powers within Konoha. Hyou would often have to be disciplined, which only lead for him to become angered. One such instance can be found within the twentieth mission he assigned himself. After accomplishing his self-assigned mission of infiltrating Amegakure, he was to be disciplined. Before disciplinary actions could take place, Hyou burst into his full-fledged Berserk state, and killed a group of jonin, giving Hyou his first kills at the age of six. This incident made only others within the village fear him more, as they already feared him due to his unique lineage, which was a combination of two powerful clans. The shunning by others only worsened Hyou's mental state and is one of the countless reasons Hyou has a never-ending bloodlust. Chunin Exams The Chunin Exams he partook in were the hardest to date. These exams consisted of eight stages. These stages were... Chunin Jonin Ranmagun After Hyou was sent deemed useless to the village, Hyou formed the Ranmagun, which consisted of him, and a few others. The other would perform, while he snuck into the villages in which they performed in to satisfy his seemingly never-ending bloodlust. Not only that, he would often do so to gain information on the village if he needed. Hyou would retrieve the information by any means, which means he may have quite a number of children he does not know about. His most famous plot, which earned him the epithet of '''Hannibal, occurred during the month of his birth, October. Hyou utilized his berserk state, along with his Ketsuryûgan utilization, he slaughtered an entire village. Hyou broke into a village and executed any sign of life he could find, attempting to satisfy his blood-lust. The now decimated village is no more than a warning to others. To never anger Hyou. Appearance Personality Despite his never-ending bloodlust, Hyou has shown the capability to show self-control. Not only that, Hyou has been seen to be charming and he...TBA Abilities Unique Traits Kekkei Genkai Ketsuryūgan Berserk Mode Rinnegan Kekkei Tota Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia *''Hyou'' means Leopard, and combined with his mother's surname, Hyou's name translates to Blood Lagoon of the Leopard. With his father's surname, Hyou's name translates to Severe Leopard. *Hyou's favourite niece is Aka. Category:Fanon Characters